


Probabilities

by quill and ink (aquila877)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Horse Racing, Peaky Blinders AU, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquila877/pseuds/quill%20and%20ink
Summary: “The probability of that is zero,” he spoke quietly, eyes still pointedly staring at the posted sheets, “But you go ahead.”~A 1920s/Peaky Blinders inspired Tomione au~





	Probabilities

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I thought I would give writing a shot, especially now after tomione has irrevocably consumed my life. This is inspired by one of my favourite shows, Peaky Blinders, and I hope you like it. Feel free to comment or leave a kudos!
> 
> ~I do not own Harry Potter~
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr! 
> 
> https://forgedfromthestars.tumblr.com

 

~~~

 

Hermione glanced at the listings with a skeptical gaze.

 

This wasn’t the first time she had come to the races, but this was the first time she had money to place on a horse. 

 

Gambling was not really her thing, but since it was her birthday, she thought she would give it a go. Now, as she stood before the board faced with a nearly impossible decision of which horse to choose, she wondered if it was worth it at all.

 

Ronald had divided a sizeable sum amongst several horses, claiming that it was all a matter of quantity. Hermione could not help but disagree. There had to be more to this racing and bookmaking business than that. There had to be a pattern, a method to the madness, especially when she knew there was a great deal of money that was exchanged at these races.

 

Now, if only she could figure it out.

 

Her eyes skimmed down the list of racing horses, waiting for something to catch her eye.

 

_Big Brown_

 

_Southern Dancer_

 

_Spring’s Breeze_

 

_Caroline’s Love_

 

_Winter’s Breath_

 

All such peculiar names that sought to stand out yet blended into one blur as her gaze drifted along.

 

A pounding sensation began to take hold behind her eyes. Blinking a few times, she tried to alleviate the strain. A coarse sigh slipped from her lips, she had no clue how long she had been standing here staring at the boards like a fool. Countless people had come and stood alongside her for a few moments before brushing past to head towards the bookies or tellers. She was keenly aware of the glances and whispers of the groups of people milling about, it felt like the whole world was watching her. 

 

She noticed a dark figure come to stand next to her and stare at the listings from the corner of her eye. Shaking her head, she had had enough of deliberating and decided to jot down whatever had last caught her attention.

 

“Winter’s Breath it is then,” she muttered under her breath as she moved to note down her choice. 

 

The person next to her tutted, it almost sounded like a hiss. It caught her off guard and she abruptly halted and glanced over her shoulder to the tall man.

 

Her eyebrows almost shot up in surprise when she found the man to be pleasantly handsome. Righting her stance, she pulled her shoulders back to turn to him slightly in curiosity.

 

“The probability of that is zero,” he spoke quietly, eyes still pointedly staring at the sheets, “But you go ahead.”

 

Hermione bit back her surprise at the man’s words. His eyes snapped away from the boards and met her gaze. She had never seen a blue quite like the one orbiting his pupils. There was a faint smirk toying at his lips, but his eyes were hard and distant.

 

Something told her that despite this man’s handsome features and the fine figure he cut in his well tailored suit, there was something…off about him.

 

She jutted her chin up to meet him in a calculated confrontation, “why would you say that?”

 

He held himself in a leisurely pose, as his shoulders relaxed and he clasped his hands behind his back. But his eyes were something else. They lit up with a strange emotion and bore down on her with breathtaking intensity.

 

“It’s clear that you are new to the sport, you wouldn’t want to lose money on your first go.”

 

His words were pleasant enough, but her attention was trapped watching his eyes, they were baiting her, trying to provoke her, and it was getting on her nerves.

 

“But who am I to tell a lovely lady what to do,” he shrugged in a nonchalant manner, his gaze drifting back to the listings.

 

Hermione pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at him. He had sharp, intelligent eyes that seemed to pick up on every little detail about their surroundings. He was playing games with her and, because she was tired of standing around in front of the listings and trying to make a decision, she decided to comply and retaliate.

 

“Indeed, sir,” she smirked, “who are you?”

 

His features became expressionless as he looked back down at her, as if not expecting her to reply so coarsely. She watched as a slow smirk tugged at his lips, until it looked almost malicious, as if she had delighted him with her response.

 

“Tom Riddle, at your service.”

 

It was like time had slowed down as his hand reached forward for her’s, and slowed even further when he bent down to press a kiss to backs of her fingers. The bustling world around them stopped altogether when he looked up at her, with his lips only a breath’s distance away from her hand. A twinge of electricity shot up her chest, but she could not pinpoint what exactly about his darkened gaze seemed to trigger such a response. She wondered if this is what a lioness felt like when she finally caught her prey, self-satisfied and craving the sharp tinge of flesh.

 

“Hermione Granger,” she offered in turn after the few moments it took for her to reign in her senses.

 

“Well, Miss Granger,” his grip on her hand lingered a long breathless moment before he pulled away. “What is it going to be then?”

 

He nodded to the board with the list of horses and jockeys.

 

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to determine what his purpose was in coming over to her and introducing himself. The calculating gleam in his eyes made it difficult to believe it was a matter of chance that they had run into one another.

 

He almost raised an eyebrow at her speculative stare, as if daring her to analyze him, pick him apart for all he is worth.

 

“Fine, Mr. Riddle, I will bite,” She was almost sure his gaze momentarily drifted to her lips, “There is something you clearly want me to ask, and I will oblige you just this once.”

 

His smirk seemed to grow as she spoke, and his eyes only became more predatory.

 

“Which horse would _you_ have me choose?” she asked, watching his face.

 

It was clear that what she had said had pleased him very much as a vicious grin appeared on his countenance that did not quite suit his features, it was dark, almost callous.

 

“Snake Eyes,” he said, his shoulders squaring.

 

Indeed, she thought, his eyes were quite serpentine, now that she knew what to compare them to. She broke her gaze and looked down to quickly note down the horse’s name before nodding.

 

“Alright, Mr. Riddle, I will take your suggestion into consideration,” she mumbled before glancing back up at him.

 

“Hermione!” she looked over her shoulder to see Ginny waving at her.

 

Turning back to Riddle, she noticed his gaze had also moved past her to her group of friends. His eyes had blackened and his face was once again expressionless.

 

“It seems I must return to my friends, Mr. Riddle,” She said.

 

He nodded his head politely.

 

“I am sure we will be seeing each other again,” His voice was forbearing, but the sharp glint in his eyes put her slightly on edge.

 

Hermione took her leave of him and began walking back towards her friends, with Snakes Eyes burning a hole through her sheet of paper.

 

She couldn’t help but glance back at him once, to find him caught up in another conversation. She was about to turn away when his eyes met her’s and he gave her that same dangerous smile.

 

If only she knew then what she had just condemned herself to.

 

~~~


End file.
